Can't stop the bleeding
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Mordido por um vampiro, ele não pode se controlar.


**Can't**** stop the bleeding**

A sede o dominava. Não se lembrava muito bem como ou porque sentia tanta sede, mas sabia que nenhum líquido que já experimentava era capaz de saciar sua garganta, cada vez mais desesperada. Mas ele tentava se controlar, como sempre tentava fazer com todos os seus instintos. Na verdade, precisava se controlar, porque agora estava entrando em sua casa e ali era lugar de auto-controle.

Depois de cruzar os portões, ele parou à porta e se olhou no reflexo de prata da maçaneta. Endireitou a camisa torta e os cabelos despenteados, como sempre fazia quando voltava tardiamente do trabalho. Tornou sua imagem distorcida aceitável, embora seu rosto estivesse mais pálido que de costume. Exceto isto, não apresentava falhas, sua mulher jamais desconfiaria de onde acabara de vir.

Abriu a porta. Astoria o esperava para jantar, sorrindo.

-Acabei de por Scorpius para dormir.

Ele a beijou na bochecha rosada e se sentou à mesa, contente em ver que a mesa estava preparada só para os dois. Bebeu todo o vinho de uma só vez, desculpando-se ao fim. Não conseguira se controlar. Ela lhe disse que não havia problemas e bebeu o vinho um pouco mais rápido do que o costume também. Ele sentiu um estranho desejo em relação à sua mulher à medida que as bochechas dela coraram-se mais com o calor do vinho. Porque era fraca para bebidas, Astória estava bêbada antes que o jantar fosse servido, e entre as conversas sobre o dia de trabalho e as palavras novas que Scorpius aprendera a falar, ela lembrou-se que o forno estava aceso. Passava pelo marido a caminho da cozinha quando o cheiro dela se tornou insuportável para ele. Ele a puxou pelo braço e a beijou, e no ato sentiu que a sede que sentia estava mais próxima de ser saciada. O calor do vinho a fazia beijá-lo com tanta ferocidade quanto o marido lhe impunha. Sentiu-se empurrada para a mesa. Ele a beijava com tanto anseio que lhe mordera o lábio. Ele nunca agira com ela desse modo, mas ela gostava. O beijo não era o suficiente para ele e enquanto as coxas dela se abriam ele levou os lábios ao pescoço dela. A boca ávida tocou a pele delicada do pescoço e ele sentiu o pulso acelerado de sua esposa. Uma artéria pulsava através da frágil película, a garganta de Astória provocava seu impulso. Seria tão fácil cortá-la com os dentes, que já tocavam aquela pele quente e tão viva... Teve, finalmente, a sobrenatural consciência de que havia sangue correndo dentro das veias pulsantes daquela mulher. Sangue, muito sangue, quente e em movimento, e ele soube que só o líquido que macularia de vermelho aquela pele de porcelana mataria sua sede. Um desejo assassino acometeu-lhe, mas ele se conteve com muito custo.

Era sua mulher, mãe de seu filho. Sua família. Ele se afastou, lutando contra seu próprio corpo que estava agora quase indomável. Passos para trás o levaram para o mais longe que sua intensa vontade lhe permitia. Agitado, subiu as escadas e trancou-se no quarto, batendo a porta com estrondo.

Astória primeiro demorou a assimilar o que acontecera, agora corria atrás do marido. O que houve, afinal? Fizera ela algo de errado? Queria perguntar, mas primeiro precisou acalmar Scorpius que acordara com o barulho da porta e chorava. Pegou-o no colo e tentou niná-lo, mas o menino estava inquieto. Ela também estava, não entendia o que acabara de acontecer. Saiu do quarto do filho e postou-se no corredor, em frente à porta do próprio quarto onde o marido estava trancado.

-O que aconteceu, meu amor?

Ele teve vontade de chorar ou quebrar alguma coisa quando ouviu a voz intranquila, mas doce da mulher.

-Nada, Astória. Vou ficar bem. Preciso de um tempo.

A resposta dele desesperava mais do que saber se havia algo errado.

-Fiz alguma coisa errada?

-Não.

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto pálido de Draco. Não. Ela não fizera nada errado. Ele é que agora se dava conta de que era um monstro. Um monstro. E junto com a lágrima, um arrebatamento de fúria dominara seu corpo e ele se viu derrubando ferozmente o aparador do quarto.

Astória agora gritava. E ele ouviu também o choro estridente de seu filho. Isso o fez se sentir ainda pior.

-O que houve?

-Eu sou um monstro.

-Não, meu amor, não é.

Ela tentava acalmá-lo, mas ele sabia que ela estava tão confusa quanto ele. E quase podia sentir as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo rosto corado dela.

-Abra a porta, vamos conversar.

Ele constatou além de amor, um pouco de insanidade, mas seu cérebro animalizado ainda podia compreendê-la. O que lhe restava de humano queria preservá-la, e ele sabia que só havia uma maneira de fazê-lo. Abriu a porta devagar, mas apenas para olhá-la com o filho nos braços uma última vez. Então passou por ela no corredor e correu, arrancando a gravata, para o lugar onde por último estivera antes de voltar para sua casa. E nunca mais voltaria.

Vagou por dias pelas ruas, alimentando-se de pessoas que julgava inferiores e desimportantes. Perambulou até que conseguisse se controlar o suficiente. Pensou em tudo que lhe ocorrera e começava a formular teorias. Muito além da realidade, mas só isso podia explicar as pessoas que atacara e a impossibilidade de se conter. A sede maior, ele constatou, não era do sangue sujo que bebeu. Ele precisava de alguém para lhe acompanhar por toda essa eternidade de assassinatos. Se sua teoria estava certa, viveria para sempre. E só pensava em uma pessoa para ser sua para sempre.

A ostentação das casas vizinhas à sua agora dera lugar à simplicidade. Estava em um bairro residencial muito menos rico. Ele nunca se sentira bem ali, mas era o único lugar fora de sua casa em que encontrava conforto. Não pelo lugar, obviamente. Mas por quem o receberia, de braços e pernas abertas. Entrou no prédio e agora tudo se tornava muito mais claro em sua mente. Fora atacado ao sair dali, mas não se lembrava bem como nem por quem. Mas agora, as coisas começavam a fazer sentido. Ele pensou ser um animal ou um assaltante, pode-se esperar tudo dessa ralé. Mas, tendo acordado intacto e com a carteira ilesa, não deu importância demasiada ao fato. Sentira um incômodo suportável no pescoço, mas julgara que devia ser apenas o lugar onde fora atingido. Liberto da gravata, passava os dedos pelo local e percebia um corte aberto, mas que não sangrava. Lembrou-se também do gosto metálico de sangue que tinha em sua boca quando acordou naquele dia. Era surreal sua hipótese, mas também era a única coisa mais próxima de lógica em que seu cérebro conseguia pensar.

Abriu a porta. Ele tinha as chaves. Ela estava deitada sobre a cama. A camisola branca pareceu mais um obstáculo inútil em detê-lo. Ela se surpreendeu, mas sorriu feliz em vê-lo. Fechou a porta, como tantas outras vezes. Ele sentia falta de sua casa, mas não tanto quanto dela. Se ficasse mais tempo em casa, mataria sua mulher e seu filho, os seres mais preciosos que podia ter, e beberia o sangue inocente deles. Não podia fazer isso. Ele entendia que agora, viveria toda a imortalidade sem eles, mas ao menos eles teriam uma vida curta e feliz se ele se mantivesse afastado. Mas essa mulher que o recebia o fazia desejar uma eternidade. Ele não sabia como seria existir sem o conforto daquelas pernas. Por isso assim que aprendeu a se controlar melhor, foi vê-la. Por mais errado que estivesse, seria recebido com um sorriso.

Ele a sentia, antes mesmo de se aproximar. Seus sentidos, depois que se tornara este novo ser, podiam distinguir no ar o cheiro adocicado do sangue dela, misturado ao vinho que ela bebera para esperá-lo. Ele ouvia o coração dela bater, acelerado com o contato com ele. O sangue dela pulsava ainda mais rápido do que o de sua mulher. Embora desejasse mais o sangue que o corpo, sentia falta do toque fervente das mãos dela. Deitou-se sobre ela, sem que ela resistisse. Pelo contrário, os braços o envolveram. O corpo dela era ainda mais quente que o de sua mulher. Beijou-lhe os lábios. Ainda mais sedutores que os de sua mulher. Tocou-lhe o pescoço com a boca. Ainda mais irresistíveis que o de sua mulher. Ele sentiu as unhas arranhando-lhe a nuca. Não queria machucá-la, queria apenas matar um dos muitos desejos de seu corpo, mas o instinto lhe dominou antes que ele se desse conta. Ela era intensa demais para que ele resistisse, estando tão perto dela. Os dentes rasgaram levemente a carne sobre o ombro, o lençol manchou-se de vermelho, assim como os cabelos dela. Ela gritava. Ele tampava-lhe a boca com a mão enquanto matava, enfim, a sede que o matava. Bebia do sangue quente e abundante que escorria do pescoço dela. Finalmente estava próximo de estar satisfeito. Ela cravou-lhe então os dentes na mão ele. Não doeu o suficiente para afastá-lo, mas apenas para despertar-lhe a consciência humana. Ele ainda tinha sede, sentia que todo o sangue dela não seria bastante, mas estava satisfeito o suficiente para conseguir se controlar melhor. Afastou sua boca da fonte doce de sangue que ainda jorrava, misturando-se indistinguivelmente com o vivo vermelho do cabelo dela. A imagem seria bonita, se não fosse trágica. O branco da camisola e dos lençóis em contraste com o vermelho. Deixou que ela respirasse, dando-lhe mais espaço. Ofegava e gemia, a dor a deixando sem reações maiores. Olhou a marca que os dentes dela deixaram em sua pele. Subitamente, todas as memórias lhe acorreram com clareza. Fora atacado por um homem que depois de beber seu sangue deu a ele o seu próprio para beber. Ele não sabia como permanecera apresentável depois do atentado, mas o fato é que o homem parecia experiente e agora ele estava, podia-se dizer, vivo. Mesmo depois de seu sangue ter sido derramado. A eficácia do método estava provada.

Ela recuperava seu fôlego em meio à dor. O brilho ia se extinguindo de seu olhar e ela parecia confusa.

-Draco, por... por que?

No tempo de um pulso, Draco estendeu o braço em direção ao criado mudo. Agarrou a garrafa de vinho e quebrou-a contra o móvel em que estava apoiada. Os cacos do vidro que ficaram em sua mão cortaram sua pele e o sangue, mais frio, mais descorado e mais morto que o dela, saíram da carne morta e gotejaram escassamente na boca pálida dela. Ele apertava o braço, havia de sair mais sangue do corte. Ela engolia o pouco sangue dele enquanto ele rezava com toda sua pouca fé para que sua memória não fosse alucinação e de fato ela voltasse à vida. Ela fechou os olhos, o semblante sereno ferindo-o da maneira mais dolorosa possível com desespero. E justo quando uma lágrima de ódio por ter tirado a vida dela, e de si mesmo, matando-a, ele viu o sangue no pescoço dela deixando de irromper do corte. Poderia dizer que ela estava morta, mas com alívio, sentiu os dedos dela apertando fracamente a mão dela, que ele segurava com esperança.

Deixou-se cair ao lado dela, deitado e encarando o teto. Mais para si mesmo que para ela, que por enquanto não o ouviria, disse:

-Porque eu não aguentaria viver pra sempre sem você comigo.

_Gostou? Me mande uma review e eu vou ficar feliz! _


End file.
